The air-head curse
by jamesinsane
Summary: Lavender wants a way back at Hermione for stealing her boyfriend. When she finds a spell that would allow an ancient witches essence to take over her body and make her a total air-headed sl*t it seems perfect. Soon though the spell is able to affect others too! What will the excited witch do to them when they are all under her spell? Lemon, mature, HP/HG/LB/Others
1. Chapter 1

The bimbo curse 1

**A/N – Well I've been away for a long time, new girlfriend (the wonderful woman known as miss-glitz here on fanfiction), 3****rd**** year law, getting settled at university, dealing with drama etc. I know this is Harry Potter and I normally write Twilight but who cares? This is the first plotline I could think of so please give decent feedback, I'll ignore anything that says 'update' or any other one-worders.**

As Lavender Brown watched Ron leave the library from behind the shelves where she had been spying on him she grimaced. He had no respect for her at all. She had given him her heart and he had stomped on it because he wanted _Hermione Granger_. A girl who looked like she'd never even read a fashion article!

Lavender knew she needed to get revenge on that witch who had stolen her man's heart. Luckily she knew just the spell to do it. She found it in an old book about mind control spells. The spell had been invented by a young witch in Norway who combined her essence with the spell so she would control all those who had it cast upon them. She then made them silly air-heads and had them do stupid things! She didn't need to know anything else once she knew she could use it to humiliate Hermione. The fact that it was banned just made Lavender think it must be fantastic!

Taking aim at Hermione's head from her hiding place she whispered the words that would turn Hogwarts smartest witch into its dumbest little air-head, at least until the effects wore off but that could be weeks from the books impression.

"Bimbificus!" She said.

A small pink orb emerged from the tip of her wand and floated slowly towards Hermione.

Hermione was just packing up her books when she turned and saw the strange pink glow. Before she could react though it swooped into her mouth and as she gagged and spluttered the spell took effect.

Her eyes changed from brown to bright pink, her chest swelled two cup sizes, her waist shrunk and her ass grew. She felt her body change and grabbed her mirror to see what had happened.

Gasping as she took in her new appearance Lavender smiled smugly to herself as she saw the last stage of the spell take effect.

"Like oh my god! Why am I so totally hot all of a sudden?" Hermione asked the mirror in shock as she took in her new appearance.

It was then that Lavender emerged, laughing as she looked at the fruits of her revenge.

"Ha! Not so smart now are you little Miss perfect!?" She gloated.

"Lavender? Why are my titties so big? What's happened? I don't remember using my wand to get big boobies" Hermione asked her.

"This is what you get! This is what you get for taking my Won-Won!" She shouted.

Lavender knew she deserved this, she deserved to be laughed at and to deal with the embarrassment when the spell wore off eventually and she would remember everything. Lavender would be sure to tell the whole school what happened anyway!

"Won-Won, hehe, that's funny. Won-Won!" Hermione giggled as she adjusted her top so the top of her now impressive chest was clearly visible.

"You're laughing at _me_!" Lavender shouted in horror.

"Like yeah, his name is Ron, not Won-Won silly!" Hermione giggled again as she looked over her new body with a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Lavender shouted.

"What's going on?" A new voice asked.

Lavender turned and with a smirk she saw Harry Potter approaching.

"Oh nothing, I just gave Miss Prissy a little makeover!" Lavender bragged.

"Hermione what the hell!" Harry gasped as he saw her.

She looked more like a Barbie Doll than the intelligent woman Harry knew her to be.

"Like hi Harry! Aren't these great?" She giggled as she patted her chest.

Harry's eye's flickered to her chest before he rushed over to her and pulled her out of the library by her hand.

Lavender's harsh laugh followed them down the corridor as Harry thought of a place to hide her while he could try and undo the spell. He had no idea the spell was currently working away at his friends mind to make her even deeper under its control…

"It's not that easy Harry!" Lavender shouted after them as she ran after them.

"What did you do?" Harry asked as he rushed to the room of requirement with Lavender close behind.

"Just a little spell, trust me you don't want to be alone with her till it wears off" Lavender told him.

"Why not?" Harry asked angrily as he dragged her inside and Lavender followed inside their hiding place.

"That spell will affect everyone around her you know. I bet Ron won't want a thing to do with her by the end of the spell!" She told him.

Harry watched Hermione struggle to make her top fit around her enhanced cleavage and found his gaze hard to shift…

"Tell me EXACTLY what you did" He threatened Lavender.

"The bimbo curse. She is going to be a little air-headed slut until it wears off. Anyone around her won't be able to resist. Once she's done Ron won't want the little whore, then he'll love me again…" Lavender explained.

"Look even if he and Hermione don't end up together he won't go back with you! You were way too clingy, he's not into you!" Harry told her.

"You're lying! I'm perfect for him! You're just jealous that he's found true love!" Lavender argued angrily.

Harry argued with her for several more minutes, forgetting about Hermione completely until she reached for his hand.

"Hermione don't worry I'll get you back to normal in no…" He trailed off.

Hermione was completely topless now. Her bright pink eyes so vacant as she moved Harry's hand to her chest.

Harry felt like he had done all those times with the fake Moody and the imperious curse. He had no control of his body and as his hand moved to her breast he heard her moan loudly.

"Hermione… No… You don't want this…" He protested as she easily moved his other hand to her other breast.

"Yes she does, look at the little slut… Look at her big tits… Her hard nipples…" Lavender said as she stared at the effects of her spell.

"Come here Lavender, there's plenty of my boobies to share" Hermione said as she beckoned her with a sultry gesture.

As she was about to laugh at the result of her spell she found it die in her throat as her feet moved towards her.

Harry's hormonal young mind was overcome by the scent coming from Hermione's body. He willingly moved his lips to her hard nipple and hungrily sucked on it as Lavender helplessly took her place on the other breast.

Hermione moaned as she held their heads to her breasts. The curse was whispering instructions to her empty head. It was showing her the way to pleasure. It was like the spell had a mind of its own, like it wanted her to do something to them but she didn't know what yet…

The pleasure was so intense that as Lavender placed her soft lips to her nipple Hermione's legs spasmed and she came hard in her panties.

"God! Need to stop! Harry help!" Lavender begged in between kisses to Hermione's chest.

Harry however was far too aroused now to resist the spell on his best friend. He felt her hand move him from her breast and he stared helplessly into her vacant eyes as she removed her bottoms to stand before them completely naked.

_Don't let her leave! Kiss her! _A voice said in Hermione's head, she wondered who it could be but had no reason to think about anything other than what it told her to do.

"No fighting Lavender, just sex. I'm so horny, please kiss me" Hermione begged Lavender as she tried to turn and leave.

She grabbed the reluctant girl before she reached the door and gave her a long kiss. The enchantment sent a wave of pleasure through her body to reward Hermione for her obedience. The spell told her to hold the kiss and Hermione unthinkingly obeyed.

As Lavender protested she felt a small orb enter her mouth and with a shock she realized that the spell was multiplying!

"No! No! It was meant to be her! Not me! Her!" She protested but as Hermione smiled Lavender felt the changes.

Her eyes changed to the same shade of pink as Hermione's, her breasts and ass grew as her waist shrunk. She tried to fight what came next but as she watched Harry strip in a zombie like state her thoughts emptied and the spell took her mind.

Hermione smiled as the spell whispered louder to her now.

_Good girl, now she is just like you. Isn't that fun? _It said, the words echoing in her empty head.

Lavender smiled back, feeling wonderful as the enchantment quickly removed the rest of her thoughts. If she had still been capable of thinking she would have been wishing she'd checked why the spell had been banned…

"Come suck my titties Lav-Lav!" Hermione giggled as the voice instructed her.

Lavender giggled and skipped over to her and eagerly began to feast on her breasts.

"Harry, take off my clothes, clothes are icky!" Lavender giggled as Hermione nodded.

The zombie Harry easily undressed her and soon the enchanted witches were in a naked embrace.

"This is sooooo fun!" Lavender moaned as her newly sensitive body shivered at Hermione's touch.

"Mmm yeah! Like I have to thank you so much for this! The spell is totally awesome!" Hermione giggled as she rubbed 'Lav-Lav's' tits.

The girls then turned to Harry as the spell gave them their orders.

Hermione removed his shirt as Lavender removed his bottoms. His cock was achingly hard and Harry moaned in ecstasy as Lavender deepthroated his cock, her gag reflex had been removed by the spell.

Harry desperately tried to regain control but as Hermione kissed him he felt the same thing Lavender had.

Reluctantly leaving his cock Lavender giggled as Harry's eyes turned red, his chest and stomach became more muscular and his cock swelled two inches longer.

The enchantment sent the girls another reward and as Lavender and Hermione gasped and writhed in pleasure the power behind the spell began to plot.

It looked deep into the minds of its three helpless victims and saw they were at a school with so many hormonal young witches and wizards just waiting to be taken. With each new mind it would gain in power and soon Hogwarts would be an orgy of sex and slutty behaviour.

For now though it needed to grow in strength…

Harry held his large throbbing cock to Hermione's pussy and as Lavender sat on the witches face he plunged inside.

"Mmmmfff!" She squealed as the spell hurriedly expanded her pussy to fit his new and monstrous size.

"Yes! So good! All I want is to fuck! And suck! And lick! And rub! And…" Lavender recited as Hermione's tongue attacked her clit.

The threesome was generating more and more power for the enchantment. Its original caster would soon be able to possess the body of her choice once more bodies had been taken. Until then though the bodiless Norwegian witch watched through the eyes of her victims as they fucked and licked each other into oblivion. She could feel all their pleasure and wanted more.

"I'm cumming!" Harry growled.

As he flooded Hermione's pussy with his seed she screamed in orgasm as the spell activated its orgasmic reward once more.

"Fuck! Your tongues all sticky now Hermy" Lavender giggled as she rolled onto the bed the room of requirement suddenly provided for them.

"So is my pussy Lav-Lav!" She said grinning as she scooped up some of the cum and fed it to her.

"Mmm tasty! I want more!" Lavender groaned as she hurriedly moved between Hermione's legs and lapped up the remaining cum.

_Find the two prettiest girls you know, bring them here for a… Makeover… _The voice commanded them.

"Hey I just had a great idea Lav-Lav!" Hermione gasped.

"Me too! More girls need to feel this sexy. I'll bring Cho Chang and you bring Ginny Weasley and we will give them makeovers!" She told her excitedly.

Hermione agreed readily and as they dressed Harry moved to dress as well.

_Not you Harry, stay here. Hidden until you're needed, be a good boy and you will have much more pleasure than you can ever have imagined _The voice commanded.

As the girls dressed Harry hid himself, his cock once again monstrously large as the girls went to find the spells next victims…


	2. Chapter 2

The bimbo curse 2

**A/N – Feels good to be back people. To answer a couple questions, yes the girls will still continue with puberty meaning they may grow ever bigger breasts! Also the girls are not bisexual exactly, they simply no longer have preferences or likes and dislikes of their own. They simply like and think what the enchantment tells them to. You will have to wait to see if that changes… I have many changes to them planned.**

Hermione's head was blissful and empty as she skipped down the corridor. She got some very odd looks but she didn't care. She was following the orders placed in her head and nothing else mattered.

She thought about Ginny Weasley and how much fun it would be giving her a makeover. She had never wanted to do such girly things before but she no longer had thoughts of her own. No more worries about books or classes or Ron. Now she had a helpful little voice in her head to guide her and a sexy new body to enjoy.

_That's right. Good girl. No need to think, just listen and obey _The voice told her.

She smiled as she spotted Ginny alone with Luna Lovegood at the end of the corridor. Ginny turned to say hi before her eye's bulged and her jaw dropped. Luna simply gave a small wave, she didn't seem to notice a thing.

_Bring her too _The voice told her with an interested reference to Luna.

The fact she showed no reaction to the changes could mean she was a perfect subject for possession, the old witch was desperate for a corporeal body again. To taste, to breath, to touch, to be touched…

"Hi guys!" Hermione said brightly as she bounced over to them, her breasts stopped moving several seconds after she did.

"Hi" Luna said, her eyes half-glazed over mid-day dream.

"Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Oh just this little makeover thing. If you girls want to come to the room of requirement I'll explain it all" Hermione told them.

She was simply repeating the words in her head but didn't mind. The girls were her friends, she knew they would be happy with whatever her mistress did.

She giggled aloud at the word mistress but it felt natural. She liked having a mistress.

"OK…" Ginny said as Hermione led the girls by the hand to the room.

They walked inside to see Lavender wasn't back yet.

_Take Luna to the next room, leave Ginny with Harry _Her mistress commanded.

"Luna come here I want to show you something" Hermione said.

She led Luna through a door the room opened up for them leaving a confused Ginny behind.

"Hello Ginny" Harry suddenly said.

"Oh Harry, hey. What's happened with Hermione…? What's with your eyes?" She asked as she noticed Harry's changes too.

Harry simply smiled and stepped closer. The voice was in full command.

_No-one knows what women want more than a woman _The mistress thought to herself.

She saw through Harry's eyes her pupils dilate, her hands playing with her hair, to a witch as old and clever as the mistress she knew it screamed sexual interest. Harry's memories showed her many signs of interest in the past that Harry hadn't picked up on. She knew this would be easy.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked nervously as Harry moved closer, looking purposeful and tall.

She moved her hands to his chest and felt muscles there that had not been there previously. She looked up at him and as she opened her mouth to question him Harry, rather his mistress, made the move.

He put one hand on the back of her head and pressed his lips forcefully to hers. He lifted her just a little to make the angle better, he put one hand on her back to hold her close to his body, he slipped in his tongue just enough to make an impact but not too much. All these techniques came from the mistress of course.

"Wow" Ginny whimpered as he slowly pulled back.

"I want you Ginny, I need you. Now" Harry told her, his mistress continuing to guide him.

He removed the shirt he had only recently put back on and watched her eyes eagerly enjoy the sight of his muscular body.

She removed her own shirt, forgetting that the girls were just next door. She was so wet for Harry, he seemed to know just what to do to make her want it.

He moved close to her again and with one hand unhooked her bra with ease while his other moved a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He was showing sexual skills no teenage boy normally had but that wasn't surprising to Ginny. She had always seen him as perfect, from before she even met him.

"You will do what I want you to won't you Ginny?" Harry asked her in a deep voice.

She nodded, looking deep into his strange coloured eyes.

He gently pressed her down onto her knees. Her bra falling away revealing her small perky breasts. The mistress smiled, she could have them big and bouncy in no time…

Harry followed orders and unzipped his pants to reveal his monstrous cock.

"Oh wow!" Ginny gasped.

Her hand went straight to it and she slowly rubbed it, feeling her way by intuition alone.

"I want you to suck it, don't stop no matter what OK Ginny?" Harry asked her.

She nodded and slowly began to suck on the tip of his cock.

_Good boy, wait until she's deeper on it then cum _The mistress told him.

She was rather enjoying this. She would of course take her mind and body soon enough but there was nothing wrong with letting her enjoy this. The mistress could tell she had been wanting this for a long time.

"Mmmm yes, so good. Go deeper, take it deeper" Harry moaned.

He would have enjoyed this even without being under the enchantment. The mistress however ensured that Ginny's every inexperienced touch was an explosion of pleasure for him.

Ginny took his cock a little deeper and gagged. She couldn't believe his size. All she'd ever done before this was giving Dean a handjob. Dean was barely half Harry's size but she loved it. She loved being on her knees… Being a good girl… A good slut…

She looked confused about that train of thought for a moment but found herself unable to stop sucking.

_The more of your cum she gets inside her the closer she gets to being changed. You want her to be changed, prepare her for me. Be a good boy _The mistress told him.

Harry's cock began to slowly produce more and more cum.

Ginny find it harder to focus on what was happening. She felt his cock slide deeper but she found herself no longer gagging. Her hand went to his balls and began to rub them, trying to encourage him to cum for a reason she didn't understand.

"Yes! So close!" He moaned.

A door opened but Ginny didn't stop, she couldn't. Her only thought was of swallowing Harry's cum.

"Mmm you look good sucking cock Ginny!" Hermione giggled.

"Where's Luna?" Harry asked.

"Oh tied to the bed, naked. Just as mistress asked" Hermione said in a devoted tone.

Ginny wanted to stop now, she knew something was wrong. His cock tasted so good though, she felt so sexy, she was such a good girl…

"Keep sucking Ginny, listen and obey, listen and obey, listen and obey" Hermione purred softly as she began to fondle her breasts from behind.

"Yes!" Harry groaned.

He shot his load into Ginny's eager mouth and then pulled out.

_Kiss her Hermione, make her mine. You want everyone to belong to me _The mistress commanded.

Ginny remained kneeling, her mouth still open as she swallowed his cum. Unable to move she tried weakly to protest but could do nothing as Hermione moved her big soft lips to her.

She felt the orb slide into her mouth and gasped as her body began to change. Her eyes turned pink and as Hermione looked on with a smile her breasts and ass grew. Her waist was already thin but it became more toned to complete the change.

With a vacant smile Ginny felt the mistress empty her head and replace it with obedience and devotion to her alone.

"Mmm, that was soooo sexy" Ginny giggled.

She reached for Hermione's breasts and laughed as she played with them.

Harry's job was done for now so he was sent to bed as Ginny and Hermione giggled and played with each other's breasts.

The mistress was happy that she was finding more girls to join her. She now had Ginny, Lavender and Hermione. She looked into Lavenders mind to see her bringing Cho to the room and then turned her attention back to the girls in her room. For it was her base now, a base from which to expand her control of the minds of the young women of Hogwarts.

_Go play with Luna girls _The mistress commanded.

The girls giggled and walked through the door, swaying their asses as they did so for Ginny was now fully disrobed.

They saw Luna fast asleep under the spell Hermione had used on her and smiled. They didn't know what they were going to do exactly but they would let their mistress guide them. They could feel her growing power and smiled to each other. Soon their mistress would take a body. The only question was who's…


End file.
